El reflejo en ti que necesito
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Historia corta, en la que Dante encuentra a Nero, un chico que es clavado a su hermano, y empieza a creer que realmente, o es su hermano o es alguna señal de que volverá. En tal caso, no cesará su actitud stalker hacia él, con tal de obtener las respuestas que necesita.
1. Primero: Como dos gotas de agua

**Primero: Como gotas de agua.**

* * *

El corazón de Dante se aceleró, nada más verlo.

Habían pasado cinco años, desde que su hermano desapareció, y él, por mucho que aparentara, guardaba aquella pérdida en el corazón como una herida abierta permanentemente.

Fresca y dolorosa, le recordaba a diario que su corazón y amor habían desvanecido con él.

Pero ahora, lo estaba viendo. De nuevo, reflejado como el cristal más trasparente, y la viva imagen de Vergil estaba frente a sus ojos. Solo hubo un pequeño detalle, que esa persona, no era su hermano. La triste realidad era que era un chico joven, mucho más joven que Vergil, quizás trece años. También que tenía el cabello caído, pero desde luego, se acordaba de su hermano a esa edad y podría jurar que eran dos gotas de agua.

Se encontraba ahora mismo en el mercado de aquella ciudad, y el chiquillo, con ropas andrajosas y un brazo vendado, permanecía sentado en las escaleras de la gran catedral, a su lado había un hombre más mayor, quizás de la edad de Dante. A veces se giraba a hablar al chiquillo y este solo suspiraba, moviendo poco la boca, por lo que daba respuestas cortas. Tal y cómo hacía Vergil, aunque con él siempre eran sus típicos; "Idiota", "Memo", "Calla"...etc. Los recuerdos de esas palabras también le estrujaron el revivido corazón. Pudo soportarlo, ya que casi le parecía un curioso milagro.

Quería acercarse.

Él creía en la reencarnación...aunque las fechas de la desaparición de su hermano y la edad del chico no cuadraran precisamente. Podría ser que Vergil adoptara un cuerpo y apariencia más joven.

Eso podría tener más lógica. Cuando vio al hombre moreno, alejarse al interior y que el chico se quedaba solo, fue su momento de acercarse.

Estaba nervioso, ilusionad más bien, su hermano, su Vergil, ¿seguiría vivo con este aspecto? ¿Sería él? Deseaba profundamente que así fuera.

Se llevó un buen chasco, recibiendo de primeras, una mirada de casi desprecio y desconfianza del chico.

"Bueno...Vergil también era así", se dijo así mismo, positivamente.

-Hola...peque...¿Sabes quien soy?...

El chico le miró de arriba a abajo, se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos, gritando hacia el interior de la catedral:

-¡Credo hay un pedófilo en la entrada!

Dante se cagó en el puto mocoso y lo agarró, cubriéndole la boca.

-¡Calla niño, no soy un pedófilo! ¡Ay! ¡Me cago en la puta, no muerdas!

-¡Mmmph! ¡Credo! -siguió gritando mientras se removía con una fuerza que no parecía normal para su edad. Además, notaba cómo su brazo vendado palpitaba y resplandecía un poco, como si reconociera a aquel hombre, eso le daba más mala espina aún.

Dante se vio obligado a soltarlo y alejarse, antes de que le vieran. Castillo de la Fortuna nunca fue el mejor lugar para aparecer en público, muchos le reconocían, unos le admiraban por ser hijo de Sparda, otros, por envidia a su guapura y cuerpazo, o por malas lenguas, le tenían algo de tirria. Además de que su plan de confirmar sus sospechas de la extraña apariencia del joven, respecto a la similitud con su hermano y con él mismo, no había dado a fin. El tal Credo, el hombre de antes, acompañado de la mano de una niña de edad quizás igual o menor a la del chico, reprendió a este. Primero por gritar a las puertas de una iglesia, segundo por blasfemar sobre los pedófilos. El pequeño afirmó que era cierto, no mentía.

Gracias a las provocaciones en el más mayor, Dante descubrió el nombre del chico.

-¡Ya esta bien, Nero! ¿No ves que ya te doy la atención que necesitas? No hace falta que la llames más de lo que ya haces. A lo mejor es cierto, pero no era un pedófilo, sino un demonio que venía a buscarte por tus pecados, siempre haciendo diabluras e involucrando a Kyrie contigo en ellas. ¿Cuando te arrepentirás y te confesarás a su Eminencia?

El joven Nero hizo una mueca, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Cuando vea de verdad, a ese tal Sparda. Hace años que la gente adora a un demonio que quizás ni existió o no hizo lo que decís, que solo sea una excusa para tenernos a todos bajo control de...

Recibió un golpe en la mejilla, que le hizo callar, y a Dante le hizo enfadar, porque, sintió cómo si pegara a su hermano. Y solo _**ÉL**_ le pegaba una buena hostia a su hermano.

Kyrie, asumiendo que era la niña, empezó a llorar porque el tal Credo pegara a Nero, luego Credo abrazó a Nero, quien resentido por el golpe no le daba opción de mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Nero. Pero es incuestionable la existencia de Sparda, aún eres joven y no lo entiendes, pero deberías agradecer el mundo en el que vives. Lo entenderás algún día.

Nero se apartó, con la mirada en el suelo, pero no por ello, amedrentado.

-¿Agradecer el mundo en el que vivo? Dónde unos somos huérfanos y pobres y otros disfrutan de lujos sin haber hecho algo que les haga merecerse el pan que se llevan a la boca. ¿Ese es el mundo que debo agradecer?

-Esas injusticias no son obras de Sparda, ni los hombres tenemos opción de cambiarlo, pues es la fortuna que el destino nos da a cada uno de ellos, solo podemos vivir con ello y tratar de mejorar nuestra propia vida, honradamente, como el Gran Caballero Oscuro querría. -respondió Credo, acariciando la cabeza blanca del menor.- Recuerda, podría ser peor. Podríamos vivir en un mundo de discordia dónde los demonios nos torturaran y mataran como a insectos. Por eso debes ser consciente de la suerte que tienes, Nero.

O el chico se dejó embaucar por ese discurso, o simplemente, le dio la razón para acallar sus sermones aburridos. Al menos a Dante le habían aburrido, pues estaba tumbado en un tejado sobre ellos, bostezando y escuchando el coñazo de conversación sin interés alguno, ahora ya sabía el nombre del chico. Nero. ¿Que relación podría tener Nero con los Sparda? A lo mejor era hijo de algún pariente por parte de su madre...o de su propio padre. Pero el caso, era que precisamente, se parecía a ellos, sería muy poco probable esas coincidencias, cabello blanco, piel blanca, ojos azules. Nulamente existían humanos así.

Quizás Mundus estaba detrás de todo aquello, hizo lo mismo con Trish después de todo. Pero algo le decía que no. Su corazón le dictaba cosas distintas.

Y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para descubrirlo.

To be continued...


	2. Segundo: Reclamar el derecho

**Segundo: Reclamar el derecho.**

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Nero, conoció a aquel "pedófiilo". En esas tres semanas el chico no pudo quitarse de encima, la escalofriante sensación de ser vigilado constantemente. Sospechas le llevaron a que aquel hombre le seguía, pero el caso fue, que hizo todo tipo de trucos para descubrir si era cierto, y nada indicó que fuera él.

No creía en las palabras de Credo, ¿pero y si era un demonio que iba a por él? Fuera por sus actos o sus "blasfemias", igualmente, siguió rondando en su mente.

También había que decir, que notó perfectamente el parecido entre ellos. Cabellos blancos, piel...bueno, creía haberle visto más moreno a él, ojos azules, y su brazo vendado que ocultaba la verdadera forma que tenía. Credo cuando lo vio, por primera vez en el orfanato, en su visita de inspección, en seguida se lo cubrió. Por supuesto él ya lo hizo desde que llegó a Ciudad Castillo de la Fortuna.

Esos pensamientos le recordaron, por qué Credo se apiado de él. Los lugareños afirmaban que su madre llegó con él, cuando apenas tení años a la ciudad, vivieron en una casita vieja y pequeña en los barrios más pobres. Su madre lo mantenía oculto, con miedo a que la gente viera esa cosa que tenía en el brazo, pero por lo visto, su fe y delirio acompañado del odio que procesaba a su propio hijo, considerándolo un monstruo, le llevaron al suicidio. Él no recordaba aquello, era demasiado pequeño, y en parte lo agradecía, solo de oír la historia le producía un dolor en el pecho grave. Fue por su brazo que su madre murió, pero gracias a él, Credo decidió adoptarlo, más bien lo "reclutó" para el Orden de la Espada, pero era su tutor después de todo.

Se alojaba en el cuartel dónde los demás reclutas, excepto los fines de semana y las festividades que Credo le llevaba a su hogar, dónde agradecía más estar, gracias a la compañía de su hermana pequeña, Kyrie. Ella era muy buena, obediente, respetuosa. Pero no por ello menos traviesa, siendo ya desde más niños jugaban siempre juntos.

Ella le ayudó mucho a superar las dificultades y confusiones que en aquellos momentos sentía. Y logró calentar su helado corazón, era capaz de abrirse con ella, mostrar sus debilidades y preocupaciones que a veces le abarcaban.

Movió la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos que le desviaban del tema principal. Siendo aquel hombre y él tan parecidos, ¿podría llegar a ser que...?

Sintió un golpecito en la ventana, pero pensó que era un pájaro. Estaba sentado en la litera de arriba, tumbado y dando la espalda a la ventana. Otro golpe, más fuerte, a veces los pájaros trataban de abrir las ventanas, hasta el punto de picar con todas sus fuerzas.

Y entonces el siguiente golpe rompió la ventana.

¿¡Qué cojones?!

Nero se dio la vuelta alterado, viendo como una mano entraba por el agujero hecho, y buscaba el cierre de la ventana. El chico dio un bote y cayó al suelo perfectamente, dirigiéndose a la ventana para ver quien o qué era eso.

Su sorpresa más grande, fue que era aquel hombre peliblanco.

-¡Hey, niño! ¡Abre la ventana anda!-pidió sonriente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-...-Nero parecía a punto de hacer lo que pedía, cuando en realidad cogió un trozo de cristal y se lo clavó en toda la mano.

-¡WHAGH! ¡¿CABRÓN QUE HACES?!

-Idiota...-dio tal cual, volviendo a clavar el cristal, y otra, hasta que se soltara.

Dante, ante esas palabras y esa inexpresividad que ya conocía de su hermano, fue motivado a insistir en su objetivo. Usó la otra mano para agarrarse al alfiler de la ventana y se impulsó hacia delante, acabando de romperla.

Nero tuvo tiempo suficiente y suerte de poder echarse a un lado, evitando a los cristales y al hombre.

-¿¡Qué cojones haces?!-gritó el menor, retrocediendo.

-¡Ah, por fin! ¿Sabes lo difícil que resulta haber llegado hasta aquí?...No espera, ha sido relativamente fácil, la verdad, después de todo soy el puto amo en esto de las infiltraciones, solo me ha jodido el que esta pared es muy mala para escalar. -relataba tranquilamente, mientras se acercaba.

El menor retrocedió, ya tocando la pared.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? Con lo cabrito que te has puesto en la ventana -mostró una sonrisa de lado.

-Eres un pedófilo...yo no me acerco a los pedófilos, menos a los que son idiotas.

-¡Que no soy un pedófilo!-resopló, revolviéndose los cabellos.- ¿Por qué te pones así conmigo? Solo quise preguntarte si sabías quien era, si me reconocías...

Nero se le quedó mirando sin fiarse, de nuevo se fijó en su aspecto...su edad quizás y...parpadeo un poco, dando un paso adelante, vacilando un poco.

-¿Eres...?.-a Dante se le aceleró un poco el corazón, esa mirada del pequeño, como si ahora sí supiese quien era..."Vergil..." pensó Dante, "Vamos Vergil, di mi nombre...di que me reconoces...dime que estás en esta forma...dame una señal...".-...Mi padre? .-quizás se le escapó algo de esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

A Dante le sentó como una jarra de agua fría.

-¿¡Cómo voy a ser tu padre, mocoso?! ¡¿No ves lo joven y guapo que soy?! Vale que me he acostado con algunas tías...¡Pero sé seguro que he usado una perfecta protección en todas!

Al chico tampoco le gustó esa respuesta, y volvió a retroceder. Claro, ¿cómo podía esperar que su desconocido padre viniera a por él? Si su madre se suicidó por que era un monstruo, su padre o lo hizo también o les abandonó a sabiendas.

Bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-Pues ya tienes tu respuesta...puedes irte.

Dante notó perfectamente ese tono de voz apagado, había hecho sentir mal al chico...quizás debió responder con algo más de tacto...Pero estaba desilusionado, ¿podría ser que se hubiera equivocado? ¿Vergil estaba o no en ese chico? ¿Por qué sentía casi su presencia con él, si no lo era entonces?

La realización de antes, le golpeó la mente. "¿Eres mi padre?" fue la pregunta del chico. Nero no conocía a su padre, y si se parecía a Vergil y podía sentirlo en él...

No...

Vamos...era imposible...

¿Vergil había...? ¡Pero si era un muermo! Vale, tenían guapura los dos, siendo la suya superior claro esta, ¡Pero vamos...no podía ser!

¿Y con una humana? ¿Después de todo el rollazo de querer abrir el mundo de los demonios? Empezaba a pensar que Vergil era un hipócrita...aunque ahora bien pensado, nunca dijo que odiase a los humanos concretamente. Y sin protección porque vamos, el resultado estaba delante de él.

Así que él era...¿su tío? La palabra resonaba en su mente con una fuerza que le daba mareo. Aún así, no apagó aquella sensación que tenía desde el principio. Fuera hijo o no, había algo de Vergil en él. Y siendo familia, tenía derecho a cuidar de él, ¿no? Tendría que asegurarse bien, ya lo tenía decidido de todos modos.

Se acercó y arrodilló delante del chico.

-Hey, chico, es cierto que no soy tu padre...pero sí que puede que seamos familia. El parecido es indudable, por eso...¿querrías venir conmigo?

Nero le miró fijamente, pensando en esas palabras, se acercó un poco más, los ojos fijos en los de Dante, provocando al otro, porque esa mirada era la misma de Vergil, la que le daba antes de que ambos lucharan. En esas peleas tan adictivas que había echado tanto en falta.

-No. No quiero ir contigo estúpido.

-...-le resbaló una gota. Sí, sin duda podía ser hijo de Vergil. Esa lengua mortal y esos zasca. - Bueno, vamos a asegurarnos que somos familia de todos modos, no pierdo nada por probar.- Sin esperar respuesta lo agarró, y lo colocó sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡PEDÓFILO IDIOTA! -se retorcía tirándolo de los pelos y le pegaba tanto como podía.

Dante hizo caso omiso a la resistencia que oponía y saltó por la ventana.

Credo, en el patio con un pequeño escuadrón, iban hacia el cuartel de los reclutas, por una denuncia de que vieron algo rojo, quizás un demonio en las ventanas de las habitaciones. Fue cuando escucharon los gritos de Nero y vieron a alguien vestido de rojo cargándolo mientras corría por los tejados.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

-¡NERO! -gritó corriendo, siguiendo la trayectoria del secuestrador.- ¡PARARLE! -les gritó a los soldados que lanzaron sus armas contra Dante, quien pudo esquivarlas saltando a otro tejado, perdiéndose de vista.- ¡MALDITA SEA! .- dio un puñetazo a la pared.- ¡Dad la voz de alarma! ¡No puede salir de fortuna!

Los soldados asintieron y se dispersaron, cada uno avisando a otros. Miró hacia la dirección dónde se llevó a Nero. Si tan solo hubiera estado más por él, si le hubiera creído cuando le dijo lo del hombre que le seguía...

No, no podía lamentarse de eso ahora, tenía que encontrarlo. Se puso en marcha para coger las armas y a unos cuantos soldados.

To be Continued...


	3. Tercero: Comprender y acertar

_**N/A: No puedo evitar agradecer los comentarios, no me esperaba que de verdad se siguiera leyendo sobre DMC, por eso doy gracias al apoyo de:**_

 _ **sonya.b300**_

 _ **SirenaLoreley (en efecto, me di cuenta de los fallos demasiado tarde y por pereza no los arreglé, por eso intentaré evitarlos, suelen ser por escribir demasiado rápido uwu xD)**_

 _ **Y a boudicaqueen Te deseo suerte con su fic xD**_

 _ **He de informar de algo, este fic es un UA (Universo Alternativo) Uso cosas de tanto el juego como las novelas o teorías, por tanto, a la gente que poco conozca del jugo que no se fíe de lo que yo pongo aquí, pues solo uso un 38% aproximadamente de lo fiel relacionado completamente con DMC.**_

 _ **De nuevo gracias por leer y disfrutad.**_

 **Tercero: Comprender y acertar.**

* * *

Trish observó al pequeño chico, que Dante había traído hacía media hora atrás, sentado en el sofá, y atado. Con cadenas para ser más exactos, ¿qué llevó al peliblanco mayor a esto? Una cadena unida a las otras estaba atada a la pata del sillón, como si con eso evitara que el chico, en caso de que cayera al suelo, pudiera huir arrastrándose.

Tuvo que emplear varias miradas, carraspeos, y chasquidos de dedos para llamar la atención a Dante y que le diera una explicación, a qué hacía trayendo a un niño a la oficina en esas condiciones. Por si fuera poco, dejando a un lado el parecido físico que le asombro, el chico llevaba colocado un trapo firmemente atado a la boca. Con el fin de evitar que sus gritos, quejas, e insultos llenaran tanto la habitación como la cabeza de Dante que ya sufrió de ello en el viaje. A parte de una calvicie temporal.

Dante por su parte, se miraba esas calvas...joder con el niñato, hasta con la boca le había arrancado los pelos, por suerte, ya le estaban creciendo poco a poco. Trish dio un zapatazo a la mesa para que le prestara atención de una vez, y en ese momento, se la ganó. Aunque Dante quisiera rehuir evitando las explicaciones, ya iba siendo hora.

Se inclinó con la silla hacia atrás, mostrando una sonrisa a la rubia expectante.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Sí~?

-No te hagas el tonto como si no me diera cuenta de "eso".-señaló la rubia, a Nero.

Dante se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre quise una mascota~

-Nunca pensé que ahora te iba el tráfico de humanos.-chasqueó la lengua, cruzada de brazos, se sentó en el borde de la mesa.- Vamos Dante, explícate.

El otro suspiró, echándole un ojo al chico, que había desistido a sus esfuerzos de liberarse. Se le veía cansado, y no era de extrañar, debió gastar todas sus energías en sus intentos de huida, hasta un niño sano o incluso medio demonio podía cansarse sin entrenamiento y contra él, vamos.

-Creo que este chico...es familia mía.-dijo al fin, levantándose, y se acerco al pobre Nero, arrodillándose en frente de él.- Se parece tanto a mí y a Vergil...y siento algo en él que es familiar...-miraba a Nero directamente a los ojos.- Y sé que tú también lo sientes.

Nero quiso negar su hipótesis, o sus delirios, pero lo cierto era, que tenía razón. También sentía esa sensación familiar, pero no por ello la aceptaba, y menos a él, un hombre que actuó de forma unilateral, sin respetar sus decisiones ni su opinión. Le había secuestrado en toda regla, encima le ataba como un loco haría a un rehén antes de torturarlo. Solo la presencia de la rubia, era tolerable, quizás por sus palabras le hicieron pensar al menor que ese Dante estaba equivocado, se confundió o no estaba TAN loco. En realidad porque no parecía que ella fuese a hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía fiarse. Podría ser una loca sádica y solo fingía no saber nada del tema para que bajase la guardia.

En sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta de la mano de Dante, acercándose a su rostro con intención de tocarlo. Retiró la cara a un lado, negando el contacto mientras también trataba de deshacerse del molesto trapo.

Trish puso los ojos mientras se acercó a ellos, tomó asiento al lado del chico, y cumplió lo que este deseaba. Quitó el trozo de tela, y las cadenas de sus brazos, sin embargo, Nero sabía que no podía escapar de ellos, al mínimo atisbo de intento fugitivo, y sería reducido en el suelo, por uno, o el otro, o los dos.

Trish le mostró una sonrisa amable y suave, queriendo expresar su posición de No enemigo. Nero se relajó un poco.

Ese acto solo le hizo pensar a Dante en que Vergil también lo habría hecho, después de todo, Trish era igual a su madre, y el lado de Vergil que podría albergar, o de nuevo, ÉL pensaba que albergaba dentro, reaccionaba de esa forma, igual que él.

-No somos mala gente, pequeño, aunque este idiota actué como tal. Solo esta...contento, más bien nervioso pero contento a la vez, porque cree que sois familia...a él ya no le queda nadie de su familia, por eso le hace feliz pensar que tu puedes ser parte de ella. - trató de explicarle la situación al menor, de forma que la entendiese y pensara antes de actuar.

Eso pareció hacer que Nero, desde su punto de vista ahora más observador y abierto que antes, mirara a Dante. Como para cerciorarse de las palabras de la mujer, de nuevo en sus ojos se divisaba el brillo de interés, y algo de esperanza que mostró antes.

La obsesión de Dante crecía otra vez, cuando sus miradas se reunieron nuevamente. Y bien hubo de contenerse de no cogerlo por los hombros, desesperado. Zarandearlo y exigirle una explicación, a las sensaciones delirantes que le provocaba. Veía a su hermano y no a su supuesto sobrino, ahora mismo, lo cierto es que daba igual que gesto o palabra dijese, eran iguales.

Se apartó, dando la excusa de querer ducharse. En parte era cierto, no obstante necesitaba salir de allí y tranquilizarse.

Estaba viendo fantasmas, dónde no los había.

Si cierto era el parecido, no los convertía en el mismo ente. Esa era la convicción que necesitaba creer.

Trish observó a Dante irse, para luego mirar a Nero sonriente.

-¿Tienes hambre, peque?

Nero hubiera preferido no contestarle que si, pero la verdad era que sí tenía hambre. Trish sonrió otra vez y pidió una pizza por teléfono, sin quitar el ojo al chico. Parecía que este no tenía intenciones de irse, y observaba todo con ojo crítico.

El lugar en cierto punto estaba bien, la decoración le inquietaba, ver tantas cabezas con espadas clavadas en ellas, bastantes telarañas, y polvo que demostraba que a aunque viviera gente, la limpieza quedaba a segundo plano. Lo único que entró curioso y útil por sus ojos, fue la mesa de billar, a la cual no tardó en acercarse, notando que cada paso que daba era vigilado por Trish. Ella se limitaba a sonreírle, y en el momento en que llegó a dicha mesa, también se acercó a paso encandilador.

-¿Te apetece un partida hasta que llegue la pizza?

Nero miró hacia la puerta, luego al billar, y de nuevo a Trish.

-No sé jugar...

-Oh, eso no es problema, yo te enseño.-le guiñó un ojo, mientras cogía un palo.

La lección duró menos de lo que la rubia esperó, Nero era increíblemente rápido en captar las cosas, pero se le daba mucho mejor ponerlas en práctica. Eso le recordó, personalmente a ella, un poco más a Dante. A quien se le daba mejor hacer las cosas que oír la explicación a cómo se hacían. Nero era capaz de compaginar ambas, aunque la segunda fuera más útil.

El juego al principio, iba en manos de Trish, por supuesto ella no era tan dura con Nero, siendo su primera vez en jugar le dejaba huecos libres por dónde el pequeño pudiera aprovechar y jugársela. A veces lo hacía, otras no, puede que no se diera siempre cuenta, según avanzaban Nero ya vislumbraba todo perfectamente, era capaz de ver las oportunidades e incluso crearlas, la suerte le sonreía bastante. La rubia impresionada quiso meterle marcha, y su sorpresa fue como la repelía su joven adversario, a pesar de que le daba la vuelta a la tortilla, él contraatacaba hábilmente. Al final, ganó la rubia, por poco, aunque era algo de esperar.

Ella le revolvió el pelo a Nero, felicitándole por una buena partida, y el chico, más animado solo mostró una sonrisa, pequeña pero arrogante.

Sin embargo, las sospechas de Trish sobre a quien se parecía más ese pequeño individuo, vino a recaer cuando trajeron la pizza. Nero se sentó en el sofá, junto a ella, y mantuvieron una conversación, pequeña a la vez que comían. Nero devoraba literalmente la pizza, haciendo gala de sonidos de complacencia, pocas veces comía esas cosas en el cuartel, por lo que estaba bien pasar de las gachas y roscas de pan a eso.

Tal y como iba pensando la rubia, esta al contrario de Dante no veía a Vergil en él. Por lo que Dante le contó y lo que sabía del Vergil cuando estaba con Mundus, Vergil era inexpresivo, frío, distante. Y este chico, solo había heredado una apariencia similar, no lo veía clavado como seguro pensaba Dante. Su actitud por otro lado, le recordaba mucho a Dante, un tanto más inocente por ser joven todavía, pero sin duda iba por el camino de ser alguien muy confiado, algo burlón y arrogante.

Al menos eso, le decía su instinto.

Dante salió de la ducha, solo con pantalones, secándose el pelo. Había logrado calmar sus paranoias un rato, y el delicioso olor de la pizza le inundó. Sonriente se acercó a la pareja en el sofá, solo quedaba un trozo, y bastante grande. Perfecto para él~

Pero cuando fue a echar mano, Nero se adelantó y lo cogió, dándole un buen mordisco.

El mayor lo miró, con una sonrisa y un tic en el ojo.

-Oye mocoso...¿Te das cuenta de que iba a cogerlo yo, no?

Nero asintió varias veces, continuando.

-Entonces...¿¡PARA QUÉ LO COGES?! ¡DÁMELO!- gritó, queriendo salvar al menos la mitad del trozo.

El pequeño saltó del sofá, y fue perseguido por Dante, corriendo de un lugar a otro de la oficina, Trish movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa burlona, riéndose de Dante cuando este era burlado con un giro inesperado de Nero. Quien no pudo huir eternamente de Dante, fue acorralado en una esquina con un sudoroso de nuevo y con cara de violador albino mayor, que cernía las manos sobre su cuerpo como garras a punto de atrapar a su presa.

-Ya eres mío cabroncete...¡Dame la...!

Nero se acabó lo que quedaba de pizza, que no fue mucho porque aunque habían estado corriendo, había estado dando bocados.

Dante acabó esa noche en un rincón con un aura depresiva, acariciando una cabeza de demonio peludo, bastante parecida a la de un gato al que bautizó como Batsy, y de paso, comía las sobras del helado de fresa que le quedó del otro día, al menos eso le ayudaría a olvidar el hambre de la pizza perdida. Seguramente luego compraría más. Trish había estado cuidando de Nero hasta que este presentó signos de estar cansado de ese día, y al final, acabó dormido en el sofá. La rubia trajo una manta para cubrirlo, y de nuevo se le quedó observando un tiempo. Si este chico era un Sparda, debería ser un gran shock para él descubrir que pertenecía a esa peculiar familia, más su actitud con Dante...ella diría que se llevarían bien. Sabía que se parecían en eso, así que les sería más fácil relacionarse entre ellos, la ventaja era que Nero parecía más listo.

Dante por su lado, la sorprendió cuando lo vio sentado en el brazo del sofá, acariciando los pelos del chico suave con la yema de los dedos, con una delicadeza no antes vista que no fuera con ellas, Lady y Trish. Por la mente del peliblanco pasaban tantas cosas, que su interior era un remolino de emociones.

-Dante...-lo llamó ella, la miró de reojo, sin dejar sus atenciones en el menor.- Él no es Vergil...lo sabes.

-¿Quien dice que no?...Ah...Trish...lo sé...no cuadraría...no encajan las fechas...pero siento que si lo dejo escapar...sería perderle a él de nuevo.

-Tiene una vida, Dante. Amigos...familia...

-No tiene familia, es adoptado por esos de la Orden de la Espada de Fortuna, ya ves, lo tienen en un cuartel cutre, comida cutre, entrenamiento cutre, con más chicos cutres y torpes, tiene una amiga quizás, pero que mal gusto porque la niña llora por cualquier cosa y...

-Dante...-le incitó a detenerse.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.-rodó los ojos. Volvió su vista a Nero.- Yo también soy su familia...lo sé. Y tengo más derecho a tenerlo, si es un Sparda, él y yo somos los únicos que quedamos de mi familia. Claro que también estas tú...Lady es más como esos animalitos gruñones de los animes, que me viene a buscar cuando quiere que la ayude, aunque en el fondo es buena y tal, pero también la incluyo, que conste.

Trish río un poco, negando con la cabeza.

-Si quieres tener derecho sobre él, como familia, primero asegúrate, y luego, haz las cosas bien por una vez. Por él. Porque seguro que a pesar de lo que tiene allí a ti no te guste, sigue siendo lo único que ha conocido en su vida.

-Sí, sí, no me des más sermones...-le dio una sonrisa, ella asintió antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.- ¿Te vas?

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana~ pórtate bien~

Dante asintió con expresión de "Claro claro". Esperó unos minutos, porque estaba encandilado con el rostro inocente del chico durmiendo, a veces se removía y fruncía el ceño, por lo cual, podría ser que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Decidió llevarlo a su cuarto y que durmiera en su cama, lo llevó con cuidado de no despertarlo, y lo cubrió con la sabana. Dudó de si dormir o no con él, pero siendo más grande, necesitaba más espacio. Y se movía mucho, a saber si lo aplastaba.

Se contentó con revolver su pelo e irse a dormir al sofá. Allí se tumbó de brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y piernas. Mirando al techo.

-Buenas noches, Nero...-cerró los ojos.- Buenas noches, Vergil...

Mañana haría las pruebas para confirmar su parentesco, y entonces, podría reclamar su custodia.

To be continued...


	4. Cuarto: Acuerdo

Cuarto: Acuerdo.

Nero despertó por el ruido de un trueno. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama que desde luego, no era la suya. Demasiado grande, y ligeramente más abrigada que la simple cama que le otorgaba el cuartel. Los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente en el mismo momento, que había mirado al reloj al lado de la cama para saber la hora que era. Temprano, apenas las siete de la mañana. Sus "secuestradores" estarían durmiendo, seguramente, no oía nada a parte de la lluvia afuera.

Con cuidado fue apartando las sabanas de su cuerpo, temblando un poco por el frío, sus pies desnudos también le provocaron escalofríos al pisar la madera húmeda, al parecer, habían goteras. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos por la falta de previsión o construcción de ese lugar.

Caminó con cuidado por la habitación observándola, o lo poco que veía, además de que buscaba sus zapatos. Habían cajas de pizzas vacías por el suelo, varios libros o eso creía, podrían ser simples portadas de revistas porno. Las conocía por que en el orfanato los encargados nunca se habían ocupado de esconderlas, ni los del cuartel tampoco.

Una guitarra se reflejaba en una esquina junto a unos altavoces...algo rotos también. El resto quedaba imposibilitado a distinguirlo con la oscuridad, pero la buena noticia para él fue encontrar sus zapatos al otro extremo de la cama. Cuando fue a ponérselos le vino a la mente...¿no haría ruido con ellos al caminar? Mejor ir descalzo y silencioso. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, chirrió un poco por lo que la maldijo, y sacó la cabeza un poco por la brecha que había, observando el oscuro y vacío pasillo. Nada, ni un ruido, ni una luz. ¿Estarían fuera? Ese tal Dante...Quería saber si eran familia de verdad, ¿se habría ido a buscar dichas pruebas? ¿Y la mujer, Trish? Negó con la cabeza, tenía que volver al cuartel, Credo y Kyrie estarían preocupados por él. O en el fondo eso esperaba...No quería pensar que en el fondo se alegraban de que se fuera por ser una molestia que siempre ponía en problemas a Kyrie, y "blasfemaba" como decía Credo.

¿Pero cuan lejos estaría de Fortuna? Dante le había llevado tan lejos y tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de ver casi nada del paisaje, ni siquiera sabía que ciudad era esta. Suspiró silenciosamente, empezando a caminar procurando que la madera no crujiera, el pasillo se le hizo eterno, por el miedo a hacer ruido o encontrarse a cualquiera de los dos.

Tuvo la grandiosa suerte que eso no sucedió, y llegó a la que reconocía como la sala de la recepción, los truenos seguían sonando con fuerza, y los rayos iluminaban por segundos la sala, tiempo suficiente para que Nero se memorizara por dónde ir para no chocarse con nada.

Un par de metros a la puerta y sería libre, pensó animando, acelerando el paso, pasando por delante del sofá, con la mala suerte de pisar la única tabla que hizo un "CRECK" fuerte que le hizo tensarse. Al no escuchar nada más, ni ver luz tras él soltó el aire contenido y volvió a su objetivo de irse. No obstante no le fue posible por la maldita mano de Dante, quien estuvo acostado toda la noche en el sofá, despierto la mayor parte de ella, y que a cualquier sonido abría los ojos. Nero dio un grito ahogado intentando soltarse, pero Dante tiró del brazo, ese cuerpecillo delgaducho no podía contra su fuerza desde luego.

Lo atrapó entre sus brazos, sin levantarse del sofá. El pequeño se removió bastante rato, hasta que se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo inútil que resultaba resistirse o tratar de huir.

Dante bajó su mirada a la idéntica del menor, aún en la oscuridad veía que estaba nervioso, como si esperara que en cualquier momento él le golpeara o matara incluso. Estaba claro que no se esperó siquiera que le atraparía y de esa forma, su corazón iba tan rápido que lo notaba con solo el contacto contra su propio pecho. Lo mantuvo así unos minutos, en un silencio que desesperaba a uno, y hacía pensar al otro. La finalidad era que Nero se tranquilizara y viera que no iba a pasar nada, y así fue, transcurrieron tranquilamente veinte minutos y Nero pudo respirar mejor, regulando su ritmo cardíaco, aún tenso sin embargo.

Algo era algo, pensó Dante, cambiando de agarre, ahora más como un abrazo que hacía la misma función de retenerlo, pero sin la misma presión ni la sensación de estar a punto de ser despedazado por ellos.

Por fin Dante rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué has intentado huir?.-su voz era ronca y seria, Nero se tensó más, ¿estaba enfadado?

Más no era realmente enfado del todo, no hacia Nero. Dante se enfadaba consigo mismo por creer que el chico no intentaría irse, casi lo perdía y recuperárlo seria un trabajo toca cojones si llegaba con los de la Orden de la Espada. Pero sobretodo eso significaba perder su último contacto con Vergil, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara. Apretó un poco el abrazo, bajando su rostro hasta que su barbilla tocó la cabeza blanca de Nero, tan suave y de un olor con el que estaba tan familiarizado...Cerró los ojos inhalándolo.

No podía negarlo, era imposible hacerlo, solo cerrando los ojos, solo abrazando su cuerpo, era como tenerlo a él de nuevo entre sus brazos. Le transportaba a sus recuerdos de la infancia, las noches en que él y Vergil compartieron cama, abrazados, ya fuera solo para jugar, cuando Dante tenía pesadillas o porque les gustaba estar juntos. Ser gemelos les había dado ese vínculo, esa necesidad de la cercanía mutua, se querían por igual que se peleaban de pequeños, eso nunca rompió ese vínculo. Era agradable, como solo ser un solo ente. A veces, de pequeños, bromeaban diciéndole a su madre que ellos seguramente iban a ser un solo ser, pero se separaron en dos. Ella con la paciencia y la dulzura propias de ella les sonreía, y acariciaba las cabezas riendo. Esa amalgama de recuerdos y sentimientos cálidos indujeron a Dante, en regresar al mundo de los sueños, ahora más tranquilo y con la sensación de estar completo.

-...He vuelto a tener pesadillas de perderte...-murmuró el mayor, como se ha dicho, medio dormido, creyendo que con quien hablaba, era su hermano.- No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar...no te separes más de mi...

Nero le miraba sorprendido, claro que él era ajeno al verdadero significado de esas palabras, pero notaba la tristeza que albergaban. ¿Cómo de importante podía resultar él para este hombre? Ni siquiera Kyrie le tenía en tanta estima para no dejarle ir como hacia él. Ni Credo tampoco.

Un sentimiento cálido le inundó ante la idea, que alguien de verdad le quería o necesitaba tanto. Se sentía algo especial, él a quien muchos rechazaron por ser hijo de una "prostituta", a quien muchos envidiaban porque tenía el pelo blanco como ese salvador Sparda que tanto adoraban. A quien muchos dieron de lado y solo Credo le acogió, en el fondo, creía que también por su apariencia similar a Sparda. Y ahora surgía esto, una oportunidad nueva de tener un familiar ...real...que al parecer sí le quería por ser familia, por tener lazos de sangre reales. Por ser simplemente Nero.

Toda esa ilusión se rompió cuando Dante dijo entre murmuros, las mismas frases, pero añadiendo un "Vergil".

Tragó saliva, era idiota...pensar que podía ser por él esas palabras. Eran dirigidas a otra persona...no a él...

Aún así, Dante quería hacer esas pruebas para saber si eran familia del todo. ¿Debería ceder a esta situación y dejar que lo comprobara?...No. Frunció el ceño, habían pasado trece años, tiempo suficiente para haberle buscado mucho antes, y encima de esas formas, a Dante no le importaba su opinión, a lo mejor solo lo quería por algún rollo de esos de herencias. A lo mejor su padre era rico, pero se murió y él era el heredero, por eso seguramente le querría, para quedarse él la herencia. Era una hipótesis, pero tenía toda la lógica de esta insistencia a retenerlo.

Enfadado, con un nudo en el estómago por su repentino hallazgo, y dispuesto a irse, esperó un poco más. Cuando escuchó la respiración irregular, supo que estaba dormido. Con la delicadeza de una gacela, logró escabullirse de sus brazos y caer en el suelo sin producir sonido alguno. No esperó mucho a levantarse e ir rápido a la entrada, se alivió de ver que no cerraba con llave.

Afuera hacía frío y seguía lloviendo. Ya deberían ser las siete de la mañana, pero se veía aún oscuro, daba igual, pensó, mientras se colocaba rápido los zapatos y echaba a correr bajo la fuerte lluvia, por la primera calle que encontró.

Volvería por fin a casa, su única casa, de la que no debió dudar, pensó. Lejos de este loco, y sus seguramente conspiraciones para ganar dinero. Credo podría ser un pesado, y Kyrie a veces llorona y quejica, pero al menos le acogieron con su consentimiento, y por una "virtud" no económica.

x

x

x

Había pasado una hora quizás, y Nero tuvo que detenerse a coger aire. Tenía calor por haber corrido sin parar girando en casi todas las calles que había encontrado, pero la lluvia le helaba en seguida, se iba a poner enfermo, lo veía a venir a leguas.

No había forma de salir de esta ciudad u orientarse, ningún local estaba abierto, ninguna casa respondía. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente que a estas horas ignoraba toda llamada? Se frotó los brazos, el calor de las carreras que se había dado, estaba bajando demasiado rápido para su gusto. ¿Ahora qué hacía? A saber el tiempo que tendría sin que Dante se despertará y le buscara, solo quería volver a casa, a SU casa, con Kyrie y Credo. Ahora ese deseo se le hacía un mundo, parecía imposible llegar a su hogar. Más la suerte le sonrió por fin, pudo ver a lo lejos de la calle de al lado, una persona caminando, sin importar la lluvia. Menudo valiente, pensó, pero era su única opción ahora mismo, vaciló unos momentos antes de correr hacia la figura borrosa por la lluvia.

Y deseó no haberse movido del sitio.

Nada más estar a tres palmos de distancia, vio que no era una persona del pueblo. La criatura se giró mostrando un horroroso rostro deforme, más bien todo él era una cosa o ente extraño y horrible, en pocas palabras, un demonio. Dicho demonio emitió una especie de risa, Nero retrocedió, ahora entendiendo por que la gente de las casas y las tiendas no habrían, dudaba bastante que la mitad de esa ciudad estuviese habitada. Otras risas se sumaron, y de callejones y las tejas aparecieron más. Nero se vio acorralado completamente, envuelto en un círculo de seres deformes con una hoz por brazo, estos se burlaban de él, pero se regocijaban a la vez de encontrar una diversión después de tanto tiempo sin ver un alma por esas calles. El chico lo primero que buscó fue algún arma, u objeto similar que usar para defenderse, lo máximo a su alcance fue una tubería, la blandió contra ellos como si fuera una espada, al menos le dio cierta seguridad. Los demonios volvieron a soltar risas perversas, decidiendo movilizarse de uno en uno, a ver si al menos este aguantaba un poco más que el resto de ciudadanos que murieron en sus garras.

El primero se lanzó a un golpe directo con la hoz, Nero lo esquivó, teniendo en cuenta no acercarse a los otros que completaban ese círculo de pelea callejera. Usando los conocimientos de pelea, que venían a su mente de los entrenamientos, dio un salto dispuesto a atacar por arriba, había visto que sus movimientos eran lentos, esa hoz debería pesar lo suficiente para darle esos segundos de atacar. Y lo logró, le golpeó con la tubería en la cara, corriendo a ponerse a salvo al siguiente golpe del demonio. No obstante sintió un corte en el muslo, el de atrás se había unido al espectáculo, sin respetar el turno del otro, tampoco les importó lo suficiente, en realidad eso animó ya a todos a ir a por él a la vez. El dolor fue bien cubierto por la adrenalina, que debería tener por los aires ahora mismo, su única labor en esos instantes fue moverse tanto como podía, esquivar todos los cortes o golpes que le mandaban a la vez e intentar escabullirse. Solo había tenido dos enfrentamientos a demonios, y este estaba siendo el peor, sin espacio, sin armas, y su fuerza...Bueno, lo intentó. Cuando vio un hueco golpeó a un demonio con el brazo derecho, un buen puñetazo, que lo mandó lejos. Sonrió viendo que al menos tenía una buena oportunidad, a no ser que se lo cortaran, como vio que iba a suceder cuando una hoz se precipitó demasiado certera contra su brazo.

Las vendas cayeron al suelo, dejando ver el brazo demoníaco, que paró el golpe, sin siquiera perforarse, Nero utilizó esa ventaja para empujarlo hacia atrás, y seguir evitando, parando y golpeando al resto en cuanto tenía un hueco por donde colarse. Pero su poca experiencia y resistencia con esas condiciones estaban haciendo mella, ya había recibido varios cortes, se resbalaba bastante por el suelo húmedo, y se sentía cansado. Por si no fuera poco la tubería estaba casi rota del todo, los demonios no dejaban de salir de cada recoveco, animándose a la fiesta que estaban teniendo los otros.

Fue arrinconándose solo, contra una pared, ya estaba, lo tenían dónde querían.

Se estaba viendo muerto. Ya no podría volver. Estaba acabado, era su fin. ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte!

Y en un solo instante, las cabezas de los demonios volaron en pedazos, se escuchaban disparos, los que quedaban se giraron para encarar al desgraciado que mataba a sus compañeros. Y ese desgraciado, por algún motivo lo supo, era Dante. Los mató a todos, los que se encontraban a su alrededor, con rabia, como una bestia salvaje, blandiendo la Rebellion o a disparo limpio. Los que quedaban algo más alejados trataron de huir, dos tuvieron suerte, el resto no.

Nero se quedó contra la pared, respirando agitadamente, rojo por el esfuerzo de la batalla, y quizás algo de fiebre. Tuvo miedo que ahora Dante las pagara con él, ¿qué le decía? En realidad, ¿cómo le encontró? Había girado tantos callejones, pasado por tantos edificios...Ninguna excusa aparecía en su mente mientras lo veía acercarse, iba muy rápido, con los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo. De pronto se agachó y Nero se colocó en posición de defensa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, fue alzado del suelo, más bien estaba siendo abrazado.

Dante lo estaba abrazando.

Su desconcierto parecía haber llegado al otro, pero su mirada era una mezcla de emociones, enfado, preocupación, miedo, alivio.

Ahora ganaba el enfado y la preocupación.

-¿¡Por qué te has ido mocoso!? ¿¡Por qué has salido?! ¡Podrías haber muerto! -lo sacudió un poco.

.-...-Tragó saliva, sin saber que contestar.- Yo...tú...yo no...

Daba igual que dijera, Dante lo abrazó otra vez.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo niño...

No hubo más palabras, ese abrazo extraño se alargó unos minutos más. Nero al menos decidió dejar de resistirse, y al menos había dejado de tener frío.

Fue recogido a caballito, y cubierto con la gabardina de Dante por encima, ya estaban mojados pero que al menos no pasaran el mismo frío que antes, menos ahora que ya habían dejado de lado la adrenalina del combate. El silencio perduró todo el viaje, y podrían asegurar ambos que no les fue tan incomodo como podría creerse. La mente del pequeño daba vueltas al asunto, ¿debía confiar en Dante? ¿En sus palabras?

La preocupación que había mostrado minutos antes habían servido para dejarle algo impactado, no obstante también podría demostrarla por otros motivos...

Zarandeó la cabeza, para alejar ya las malditas dudas, más para brindarse unos instantes de tranquilidad.

La mente de Dante por su lado, solo daba vueltas al qué podría haber ocurrido si hubiera dejado marcharse a Nero, el último rastro de su hermano habría desaparecido con él, y él hubiera vuelto a caer en la depresión y la ira.

Ahora estaba a salvo y se ocuparía de mantenerlo así.

x

x

x

x

Cuando volvieron, dejó al chico descansar en la cama un poco más, al menos hasta que el sol ya estaba visible, y ambos ya más tranquilos y recuperados.

Entonces Dante le sirvió un colacao al niño mientras, con el tristemente casi vacío botiquín de emergencias, le ponía tiritas en los cortes y heridas que se había hecho Nero luchando contra los demonios. Debía admitir que claro, a él no le hacia falta los botiquines y tal, pero Nero parecía tener un sistema diferente de autocuración.

¿Se recuperaría al ritmo de un humano?

El ligero carraspeo del menor le llamó la atención.

-Hum...oye, lo de antes...

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.-dejó claro, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Calla.-frunció el ceño, y joder...eso era demasiado Vergiliano...-me refiero a la prueba esa de parentesco que quieres hacerme.

El mayor parpadeó un momento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dan miedo las agujas, niño?

-¡No imbécil! Te iba a decir que...puedes hacerla.

-No necesitaba tu consentimiento igualmente jajaja

-Sí lo necesitas, porque aunque tú y yo seamos familia, sigo estando en custodia de Credo.

Silencio temporal...

-¿De Credo? ¿Y qué importa?

-¿Realmente no sabes cómo van las leyes en Fortuna o qué?-rodó los ojos.- Necesitas la firma y consentimiento de Credo para...bueno...adoptarme...si es lo que quieres conseguir con todo esto...-desvió la mirada, no seguro si en verdad eran esas sus intenciones.

-Oh...joder...-se pasó la mano por la cara.- ¿Y qué le voy a decir a ese pavo después de haberles dibujado penes en la pared con carita feliz?

-...¿¡Qué tu qué?!

To Be Continued~~ 3

Siento la tardanza, aquí teneis el cortito cuarto capi, prometo que el próximo más largo e interesante~~


End file.
